Rotary cutting tools, such as end mills, are well known in the art and are used for a variety of machining operations such as slot, pocket, ramp plunging, and peripheral milling of workpieces.
Previously known tools of this kind commonly have multiple flutes which form a corresponding plurality of cutting edges. Some of the known tools have all flutes formed on the same helix, whereas some have alternating flutes formed on different helices which are constant from one end of the flute to the other.
Although the known tools perform fairly satisfactorily, it is desirable to provide an improved tool which reduces chatter and vibration during use, minimizes harmonics produced during machining operations, and improves the ability of the tool to perform its milling functions, as well as vastly improving the milled surfaces of a workpiece. A tool constructed in accordance with the invention achieves these objectives.